


Rough Day

by dubliner



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face Sitting, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, Lots of Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubliner/pseuds/dubliner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta's had a bad day at work, so Katniss (with a little help from her friend Johanna) decide to help relieve his tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There's sex. A lot of it.

Peeta had a long day at work. It was stressful to deal with all those angry customers, and all he wanted was to go home and enjoy some time with his beautiful girlfriend, Katniss. He unlocked the front door, leaving his bag with his shoes and taking off his trench coat near the door. The only light on in the apartment was the kitchen, and so he walked there first, expecting Katniss to be in there.

What he didn’t expect was her to be at the table. Or, more specifically, _on_ the table. She was sitting on the mahogany, her legs spread just wide enough, and all she had on was a matching black bra and thong. Her hair was open, which was different than usual, and it flowed down in waves across her back. “I heard you were having a bad day at work,” she whispered huskily, leaning back on her hands and crossing her legs, keeping one foot on the chair in front of her.

Peeta immediately felt himself grow hard at the sight of her, her smooth olive skin, her dark hooded eyes, and especially that _silky voice_. He pulled off his suit jacket, looking at his gorgeous girlfriend. She stood up and walked toward him, swaying her hips. Her breasts rose and fell, and he could see the outline of her hardened peaks underneath the black undergarment. Her hands came to his throat, her fingers skimming his skin. His adam’s apple bobbed nervously, but she moved down to his necktie, undoing the knot and sliding it slowly out from around his neck. 

She dropped it somewhere off to the side, focusing her attention on his crisp white shirt. Katniss unbuttoned the small buttons, and Peeta’s breathing picked up as she brushed it off his shoulders. He only had on a white tee shirt, which he pulled off quickly. She looked at his wide chest approvingly, then moved in toward it to place a kiss on his collarbone. Next thing he knew, she was leaving a trail of kisses across his skin and through his curly blond wisps, igniting a fiery trail in her wake. It wound down his chest, across his pectorals, around his abdomen, but stopped at the blonde line of hair leading into his trousers. She moved back to his abs, licking slowly, sensually, at the muscles there. She trained her eyes on him the entire time, gazing at him through dark lashes.

It was only once her hands reached the top of his pants, her breasts pressing against his dick, that he realized that he was incredibly hard. It was barely surprising, considering her toned body and sexual prowess. She went to work unbuttoning his pants, as Peeta moved his hand to wind into her thick brown hair. “Katniss,” he moaned softly. She lifted her head from her task, moving back to his abs to quickly nip at the skin there. Peeta bucked his hips toward her as she continued to bite and suck at his stomach.

His hard-on dug into her firm breasts, refocusing her attention on his pants. Soon they were off, followed quickly by his boxers. Katniss was on her knees, staring at his cock hungrily; and then she was taking it into her small hand, wrapping her fingers around it completely and pumping up and down slowly. Peeta’s hips were undulating, trying to catch more friction from her hand. “Faster, Katniss,” he groaned, his fingers tangling themselves into her locks. She complied, moving even faster along his shaft. 

Before he could come (and he was very close to _that_ ), she moved her head forward and latched onto his throbbing dick with her mouth. Her skilled tongue lapped at the bottom of his head, then whipped along his shaft while her lithe fingers played with his balls. He groaned, tilting his head back at the ceiling. When he felt his dick tightening, he pushed Katniss’s head farther towards his hips, thrusting upwards simultaneously. She took his cock into her hot throat, and when he came, she swallowed eagerly.

Peeta pulled himself out of Katniss’s mouth, her lips releasing him with an obscene _pop!_ He unwound his fingers from her hair, and she stood up, leaning in to kiss him. It was passionate, fueled by a heat that Peeta felt coiling in his lower abdomen. As his cock brushed against Katniss’s thigh, he wasn’t surprised to find that he was semi-erect again. Katniss swiped at Peeta’s lip, and when he parted them, she pushed into his mouth with her tongue, brushing against his own fiercely. Peeta’s hands worked themselves down her back, tracing small circles around her shoulder blades before coming to rest on her ass. He kneaded at the soft flesh, working at it faster when he felt Katniss moan into his mouth. When he broke away to kiss at her jawbone, she wrenched at his hair so she could look him in the eye. “On your knees, Mellark.” She pulled down her thong, revealing what little of her pussy was unexposed. Then she leaned back on the kitchen table, spreading her legs for Peeta.

Peeta did as he was told, kneeling on the cool tiles and grabbing Katniss’s olive thighs. He placed small, fluttery kisses starting at her knee, working up until he reached the apex of her legs. Her dark folds were wet and glistening, and open invitation for him. He put one finger into her dripping pussy, pumping it in and out slowly, loving the feeling of her tight, hot walls contracting around him. When he added two fingers, she physically trembled around him, her thighs clapping shut around his ears. “Oh, Peeta,” she moaned, as she bucked toward him, trying to dig herself deeper on his fingers.

When he removed his fingers from her, she moaned in protest, and he felt her nails intertwining in his locks and picking at his scalp. He was quick to please, however, and leaned in to lick at her clit instead. It was shiny with her juices, and she tasted salty on his tongue. Peeta began to drive his tongue into her, curling at the right moments. Katniss’s hand still was on his head, now driving him deeper into her heat. He was getting drunk off the smell of her wet pussy, a deep, musky scent that drove him mad. “ _Peeta!_ ” she screamed as he sucked at her with more and more force. But she screamed loudest of all as her walls started to pulsate around him, spraying sticky white fluid all over him. He licked it up as best as he could before moving her thighs away from his ears.

“Turn around, Katniss,” he ordered, then stood up. She complied, bending over the table and spreading her legs a bit wider. He positioned himself at her entrance and prepared to enter her. The tip of his cock brushed against her slick folds, and he moaned as he felt her warm walls encasing him. He drew his hips back and slammed back into her, using her waist as leverage. As he pulled out again, a sound of horror filled the small apartment.

_Ding-dong._

Peeta looked down at his olive skinned goddess, and she turned to look at him over her shoulder, smirking coyly. She stood up from her splayed position, leaving him standing at the table, naked and confused. Katniss walked toward the front door, completely nude, her hips swaying. “Katniss,” Peeta hissed, “you can’t get the door. You’re not wearing any clothes!”

Katniss stopped and pivoted on her heel, staring down Peeta with that smug grin. She winked slyly, then said, her voice a husky whisper, “Remember that fantasy you told me?” Katniss asked. 

Peeta blushed, knowing exactly what she was referring to. “The one with the threesome, Peeta,” she elaborated, basking in his embarrassment. “You, me, and. . .” She crossed to the door quickly, flinging it open and revealing their friend Johanna.

Not any Johanna, though. She was wearing killer stilettos, her legs looking miles long, and her dark brown hair was pulled into a simple ponytail. She was sharing Katniss’s smirk, and she had something else in common with Peeta’s girlfriend.

She was completely naked, save for the heels.

Peeta tried not to think about how she had just been standing in their apartment hallway. “Rough day, huh, Peeta?” Johanna asked, pushing the door shut with her shoe. Peeta couldn’t respond, and instead focused in on her huge breasts, her pale skin a wicked contrast to her dark hair. His eyes trailed south, drinking in her toned stomach and completely hairless pussy.

Katniss and Johanna glanced at each other, then began advancing to where Peeta still stood next to the table. Johanna made the first move, walking back to the table and bending over it as Katniss had been earlier. Peeta placed his dick timidly at her entrance, not entirely sure how Katniss would get in on it. Before he could, however, Johanna flipped over and said, “Katniss, come here.”

Peeta stood in confusion — until Katniss climbed onto the much-abused kitchen table and planted herself right on Johanna’s face. She faced Peeta, and Johanna gestured at him and said, “Well, get on with it.”

Peeta complied, driving his dick straight into Johanna’s waiting pussy without any warning. Johanna screamed into Katniss’s core, and Katniss took the opportunity to grind down onto Johanna’s face even more. Peeta felt his cock slick with pussy juices for the second time that night, and he pulled out so he could slam back in with even more force. Katniss was moaning, and it was easy to see why. From the way Katniss’s legs were opened around Johanna’s face, Peeta could directly see Johanna’s tongue darting in and out of Katniss’s wet pussy. 

The very sight made Peeta moan, and he buried himself in Johanna to the hilt, his balls slapping against her firm ass. Peeta tried at first to hold onto the table as he slammed into her, but soon realized that the angle was all wrong. When he heard Johanna moaning, “Faster, Peeta, _faster!_ ” it took all his self control not to come right there. He was still searching for a handhold, and that was when he caught sight of Johanna’s heaving tits.

They were pale, huge, and the peaks were taut and hard. Peeta palmed one of them, enraptured by the feel of them in his large hand. He kneaded at it, flicking the hard nipple. Johanna yelled in ecstasy, and he twisted the light peak with his fingers. A _bang_ ricocheted around the kitchen from Johanna’s head slamming against the table. She moaned again, seemingly unhurt. Katniss was still grinding on Johanna’s face, but her own features were contorting, and she screamed out, soon followed by Johanna as Peeta felt her walls convulse around him. He couldn’t last much longer with the hot pussy tightening on his dick, and he came inside of her.

Katniss stood up first, her tits swinging freely. She climbed off the table, and Johanna got up as well, allowing Katniss to lead all of them to the bedroom. “You could pass for a lesbian the way you give oral,” Katniss said, looking at Johanna. “Although I think I might be better.”

“Trust me,” said Johanna, “I’m not a lesbian. You can tell by the way I give blowjobs.” She stared directly at Peeta, her eyes sly. Peeta felt his cock grow hard almost immediately.

“Well, we can test both theories right now,” he said, opening the bedroom door. Katniss turned on the lamps, then climbed on the bed where Peeta and Johanna were waiting. Peeta was laying down, and Johanna had her head positioned right next to his semi-erect dick. Katniss slithered up the bed, coming to rest right between Johanna’s legs, as Peeta languidly pushed his own head between Katniss’s.

His tongue drove into her suddenly, licking at her outer clit and slamming against her inner walls. He had to stop, though, when he felt Johanna’s tight mouth taking on his dick. She licked it slowly, swirling her head around the tip to get all the pre-cum. When she moaned around him, Peeta shifted his glance to his side, where he could see Katniss eating out Johanna skillfully. Peeta groaned at his girlfriend’s tongue, and focused again on the one sucking on his cock.

He remembered the task at hand, moving his fingers and stroking at Katniss’s clit. She shuddered beneath him, and he licked along the vulva, savoring the taste of her juices. He applied more suction, pressing his lips onto her lower ones. His tongue was darting in and out, circling her spot, and she yelled in agony. “ _Right there, Peeta!_ ” Peeta, given even more incentive, went faster.

Johanna was still working magic on his cock, and her hands were groping at his balls, skimming them lightly and squeezing them firmly. She deep throated him, her nose coming to rest at his lower abdomen, and then she pulled away suddenly, slamming back with force. Peeta’s hips bucked wildly, trying to find friction in her slick mouth. Her tongue curled around his dick, rocking against it ecstatically. Peeta felt his balls tightening, and although it hadn’t been that long, he came straight down her throat. She swallowed all of it. 

Peeta kept picking at Katniss’s clit, swirling his own tongue in her pussy. She was bucking her hips as well, and she ground down on his face. He licked at her eagerly, wanting to taste all of her. Katniss yelled next, her screams muffled by Johanna’s pussy. Her thighs bracket Peeta’s head, and he can’t hear anything for awhile except for the blood pounding in his ears. Peeta licked off as much as he could, feeling sticky as he pulled away. By the time he was sitting up, Johanna had finished as well and was laying, shaken, on the bed. 

“Feeling better after your tough day, sweetie?” Katniss asked innocently, fluttering her eyelashes. Peeta groaned at her expression, rolling over so he was hovering above her, trapping her wrists with his hands.

“You know, Katniss,” he said, his voice low and husky, “I never did get to finish fucking you today.”

A wicked grin took over Katniss’s face, replacing the childish pout. “Then fuck me now, and fuck me _hard_.” Her words were more than enough to make him hard, but Katniss ran her hands up and down his shaft just in case.

He aligned himself at her pussy, and when he pushed in, he heard her scream his name. “ _Peeta!_ ” Peeta started slowly, embedding himself to the hilt and then drawing himself out. Then he would slam himself back in as Katniss spasmed below him. Johanna, meanwhile, moved to lie down next to Katniss, drawing her finger along Katniss’s chin and pulling her face to the side.

Then she leaned in, capturing Katniss’s lips with her own. Peeta heard their combined moans, almost too much for him to take as he continued to fuck Katniss. His dick was wet with her juices, easily sliding in and out. He could see Johanna’s and Katniss’s tongues running against each other, slick and pink. He kept one hand pinning Katniss’s wrists above her head, and moved the other to fondle her clit. He flicked it once, twice, three times, stimulating his girlfriend until she was shaking and moaning, having reached another orgasm.

Peeta felt himself coming inside her, and pulled out when he was finished. Johanna and Katniss pulled away from each other, so Peeta laid down on the bed between them and kissed Katniss where Johanna had been a moment earlier. He could taste something earthy on her, presumably Johanna, and he savored the flavor. Johanna was behind him, her tits pushed against his back and her leg draped around his, and she was tracing leisurely circles on his neck.

Peeta moved his head away from Katniss, his breath slowing down until it regulated out again. Katniss was breathing heavily, and he heard Johanna’s breathing moving steadily. He twisted around to see that Johanna’s eyes were closed and she had fallen asleep, her dark ponytail fanning out behind her. Peeta looked back at Katniss, whispering, “Thanks for making my day better.”

Katniss nodded, drawing him in for a quick peck on the lips. “You definitely helped me out too.” Peeta shifted to lay on his back, two beautiful naked women pressed up against him, and that’s how he fell asleep.

It was, then, no surprise that he woke up with a raging erection, and that the three of them had to go for round four.

 


End file.
